1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a color filter array substrate with sensing lines capable of sensing a user's touch, and a method for manufacturing the color filter array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen is a newly-developed input method which substitutes for an input method using mouse or keyboard in a display device. In the touch screen, information may be directly input on a screen by the use of finger or pen. Especially, a user may carry out a desired work while viewing the screen, and furthermore anybody can operate the touch screen with easiness. In this respect, the touch screen is regarded as an optimal input method under the circumstance of GUI (Graphical User Interface).
Recently, the touch screen has been widely applied in various fields, for example, navigation, terminal for industrial use, notebook computer, automatic teller machine (ATM), mobile phone, MP3, PDA, PMP, PSP, mobile game machine, DMB receiver, refrigerator, microwave oven, and washing machine.
Among products using the related art touch screen, an LCD device is designed to use an external-type touch screen, that is, the external-type touch screen should be additionally attached to an upper surface of a complete liquid crystal display panel.
In case of the LCD device using the related art touch screen, a thickness of the liquid crystal display panel is increased due to a thickness of the touch screen, whereby a total thickness of the LCD device is increased.